


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by bigcatsandkatanas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Negan cussing as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/pseuds/bigcatsandkatanas
Summary: Christmas at the Grimes household is anything but traditional. With Negan as a new part of the family, there's cursing and arguing but there's still a whole lot of love.





	

It was second to last day before the Christmas break. Carl mulled over a sheet of paper. He saw all the red scribbled on it, the D- written boldly in the top left corner. Rick wasn’t going to be happy about it, Carl knew that. But there were always loopholes. He had a plan and as far as he knew his dad wasn’t home, but someone else was.

He got up and walked down the hall, he saw Judith’s bedroom door was open. She was sitting at her table with dolls all around her. She was being her chipper self, acting out some restaurant scenario. Carl lingered, a smile briefly flashed on his face before he remembered what he was doing there in the first place. Onwards ahead. He could hear someone talking in the bedroom.

The door was open a crack, Carl pushed it open to see his dad was there after all. Carl was about to groan but he lost his breath completely the second he saw who was in the room.

“Santa,” Carl muttered.

Rick turned around, snickering to himself.

“Oh c’mon,” the man moaned. Underneath all that fake beard, his eyes were still the dead giveaway.

“Negan. Oh shit. Don’t tell me this is some new kinky thing you and Dad are into,” Carl dropped his head, covering his face in disgust.

“What the fuck,” Negan moaned, his shoulders dropping. “No!”

“Watch it you two with the cursing,” Rick cut in, he tried his damn hardest to sound serious but he kept laughing every time he looked at Negan.

It was an adjustment period. Rick and Negan had been in a relationship for a while, not too long but at this point whenever Carl called out Dad, the both of them would turn at once. It was annoying.

“It’s my turn to play Santa for the god damned Christmas Party back at the dealership. I had no say. It’s either do this or my Christmas bonus is zilch, nada.”

“Now we can’t have that,” Rick snickered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the dresser whose mirror Negan was looking at.

“Do I look fat,” Negan asked, messing with the padding on his stomach.

“Uh yeah. You’re santa,” Carl muttered scathingly.

“Can you kindly tell your kid to stop being a smartass,” Negan said to Rick who in turned shrugged.

“He has a point.”

Carl smirked.

“What you got there kiddo,” Negan pointed at the piece of paper in his hand. He knew perfectly well, he could see the red markings from there. He was just being a vengeful piece of shit. He wiped that smile off of Carl’s mouth almost immediately.

“It’s nothing,” Carl held his lips together, holding the paper behind his back.

“I see straight through you,” Negan grinned ear to ear. “You thought strict daddy wasn’t home so you wanted cool-dad to sign that dotted line, am I right?”

God how did he see straight through him?

“He do this before,” Rick’s eyes searched Negan’s expression.

Now that was one happy as hell santa, it made Carl’s blood boil to see him look so self-assured despite donning the most ridiculous costume.

“I don’t know. I’m cool-dad. Cool-dad gets drunk and forgets things,” Negan winked then pulled his beard off, scratching his own real scruff, “Shit that stuff makes me itchy as all hell.”

“You are not cool-dad,” Rick spat out, then looked in Carl’s direction, “I let you get away with things. Remember that girl you had in your room? I didn’t raise hell or anything.”

“Uhh, yeah you did,” Negan’s eyes grew wide, Rick scoffed. “The boy should be bringing girls home. Hell—I’d be worried if he didn’t unless you got your dad’s little problem here. Any boys you into?”

“None of your freaking business, Negan. And no. What the hell!”

“Stop cursing. What if Judy hears us,” Rick snatched at Carl’s test, his eyes nearly bugging out when he saw the grade. He sighed, pulling out a pen from one of the drawers, angrily signing it. “And it’s fine if you like boys. We’ll love you regardless. It’s natural its okay, look at us,” Rick gestured to him and Negan. “We are like any other couple regardless of what other people say.”

Carl held his tongue looking at the both of them, Negan still angrily fumbling with his santa belt meanwhile Rick had a throbbing vein on his temple, scribbling his pen on a pad of paper since the ink ran out halfway through the signature.

“I’m not talking about any of this with you guys,” Carl furrowed his brow, “Anyway I have a girlfriend.”

“Oh a girlfriend,” Negan looked pleased, and Rick stopped what he was doing.

“I had a feeling,” Rick sighed in Negan’s direction. “I told you.”

“Hey it’s cool,” said Negan, clearly taking the news better than Rick.

“No girls in your room until your grades are up. Look I like Enid, but first of all hands to yourself. Door open. My house my rules. That’s why when I saw you two…I—uh I got a little upset.”

“Don’t do it. But if you do wrap it up little buddy,” said Negan, Rick shot daggers at him causing him to swallow nervously. At this point he was turning red when he spoke to Carl again, “But seriously don’t do it.”

“Remember Carl school first,” Rick got the pen to write finally, he took a deep breath and handed Carl the paper. “Girls later.”

Negan was behind Rick nodding side to side, raising two thumbs up, and grinning that trademark grin of his. Carl couldn’t help almost snickering but he stopped immediately before Rick caught on.

\--------

As the day wore on, Negan excitedly started doing things around the house. Rick had left since he was on duty. Everyone was a little late on the whole Christmas bandwagon. Three days were left til the big day and just then Negan was hanging the garland. He struggled getting the plastic tree out of the attic. He wasn’t about to carry the god damned thing and risk falling down the ladder. He knew he was at that age and men at his age were either dying from heart attacks or from falling off of really stupid places. Despite the constant arguments he was having with everyone around him except for Judith—because she was an angel of course, he was doing good for himself. He wasn’t about to kill over when he was perfectly happy and it certainly wasn’t going to be over an ugly tree.

“I should have just chopped one down. That’s the manly thing to do right,” Negan questioned with his hands on his waist, turning to look at Judy who was sitting on the couch more concerned what was on the tv.

“I dunno,” she shrugged.

“So your majesty, are you gonna help or what? This thing ain’t gonna decorate itself.”

Judith crossed her arms assessing the damage Negan had made so far. The place was a mess with boxes of decorations thrown here and there. She nodded and climbed off the couch.

From the other room Carl could hear the lively conversation going on between the two. It warmed his heart even though he wanted to resist it. Negan always let Judith run the house, practically getting away with murder. It wasn’t all that surprising when he got to the living room to see both of them sitting on the floor, Judy painting Negan’s nails in Christmas colors while he was drinking a beer and watching tv.

“Hey Carl,” he grinned, “They’re showing that Charlie Brown bitch on tv.”

“You have made zero progress,” Carl commented as he scooted behind Judy so he could sit on the couch, he lovingly rubbed her curls before getting comfortable.

“You coulda helped,” Negan laughed before taking a swig of his drink. “Woulda, coulda, shoulda.”

“I had homework. Anyway Dad told you to do it after Thanksgiving. Look where we are now.”

“Ugh whatever. You know as a kid I always had a crush on Peppermint Patty. Lucille was more like her but when she dumped me I wasn’t all that surprised. I mesh better with Lucy instead.”

“Are you saying Dad is Lucy?”

“You’re the smart one in house aren’t you? You sure as hell always act like it,” Negan chuckled, Judith slammed his hand down, looking upset.

“Don’t move, Dad.”

“Alright, geez.”

Carl sighed and laughed as he sank back into the cushions. Judy calling Negan dad, now that would take some getting used to but Carl knew deep down it wouldn’t be all that hard.

\----

It was Christmas eve, the night of the Christmas party. The whole place looked together already, even Negan was a little surprised with himself. Anxiously he waited for Rick to get back from finishing up his shift. He stood in the kitchen with a cookie hanging out of his mouth. Rick was seriously bossy and controlling, not that Negan entirely hated that. He liked that he ruled the household with an iron fist. On refrigerator there was a list of rules Negan was meant to follow when taking care of the kids. There was also an honest to god schedule. On the days Rick wasn’t there Negan had to follow it to a tee.

4:00pm Carl gets home from school. (He will call if plans change)

5:00pm start making dinner (If not at least buy something and none of that McDonald’s garbage)

Negan laughed to himself, the other day he bought said garbage but told the kids to keep it as their dirty secret. Who the fuck would deprive a kid of a happy meal, Rick was crazy. It’s not that Rick didn’t indulge in junk himself, their first date was at a burger place, protein and saturated fat and everything. It’s just he acted like a connoisseur of that type of stuff.

But the schedule just sort of went on and on. In case of emergency this, in case of emergency that. Rick was always a worrier.

One thing that was emphasized is that he not let Judith sleep or else she’d stay up at night. Sure enough Negan forgot that rule, or at least he chose to. She was curled up into a ball on the couch still wearing her angel outfit she insisted she’d wear in the spirit of things. He felt like God would strike him right then and there for even waking her.

Instead he got out his phone and snapped a picture. Obviously he’d keep it to himself until Rick would see it for what it was and not as another tally mark that’d be added to the long list of rules broken by Negan already.

When Rick got there, he and Negan got a little distracted from getting ready. One hello kiss was followed up with another then another.

“I saw Carl, where’s Judy,” Rick asked in between kisses. Negan smirked.

“She’s uh—watching a movie in her room. We can tuck her in when we get home, yeah.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rick smirked, leaning in for one more kiss before breaking away.

In all honesty it was a bit unfair, Rick looking like hiss clean handsome self, meanwhile Negan was wearing an itchy, unflattering, a little bit sweaty smelling Santa costume. He just kept looking in the mirror, looking like a disgruntled mess.

“I think you have the ho ho ho’s locked down, you’re always loud and booming,” Rick smirked.

“I’m feeling none-too-jolly, officer,” Negan moaned, he caught sight of Rick and leaned in close. “Now look at you."

It was weird. Rick couldn’t stop laughing, seeing Negan do his typical seductive strut while dressed like Santa. “I can’t,” Rick bent over, his face a dark red from trying not to burst into loud giggles.

“What,” Negan wiggled his hips, the padding moving awkwardly side to side, “I’m not sexy or—“

“Shut up, I’m gonna have to go to that party and play the role of the nice, supportive boyfriend. I can’t do that with you acting like that.”

“C’mere Mama Claus. I got a hankering and cookies and milk just aren’t going to suffice.”

Carl walked by their door, cringing. He could hear the kissing and the muffled giggling going on from inside the room. He rolled his eyes so far back he swore he could see his brain.

\---------

Rick and Negan knew perfectly well how drunk they were going to get. They called a taxi and came back home in a taxi. Swaying side to side they got home for the 12:00 mark, probably ten minutes after but the point was everything was silent. It needed to be that way for them to get through the task of getting all the presents out from the basement and lay them out under the tree. This was going to be quite a challenge since they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and they could barely walk.

“Ah shit. Shit,” Negan nearly slipped, still wearing his costume. Rick kept grabbing at his beard and pulling it back hard enough so it’d snap and hit him in the face. Negan winced and rubbed at his face. “T’fuck. Again?”

“What? I like being mean to you.”

“I’m not doing shit. I don't deserve this kind of treatment,” he stumbled, walking towards the basement unknowingly zig zagging side to side until he hit the wall with a thump.

Rick was snickering behind him, “You’re so drunk,” he muttered under his breath.

“You are too. Shut up.” Negan lingered near the stairs, turning towards Rick, “You’re not coming are you?”

“I’m not doing shit,” Rick crossed his arms with a grin on his lips, “I know for a fact—I—I will fall down them stairs.”

“I don’t have wobbly legs so it’s only natural, yeah? I can do this,” Negan held onto the door frame, then gave Rick a pleading, worried look. “I can do this.”

“Yeah. So. Do it.”

“I can fucking do this. Ho fucking ho, am I right?”

Rick nodded, “Yeah. Whatever…that was.”

“Ho fucking ho,” Negan roared, he took one step and then disappeared. Rick heard the moans and the thumping of Negan falling down the stairs. Running to the door, Rick stopped, feeling his head spinning and the food coming up his esophagus.

“You okay. Shit. Baby,” Rick switched on the light to see Negan moaning. “Answer me.”

“I am a-ok,” Negan threw a thumbs up. “Just in a fuck load of pain. But I ain’t dead honey. Nu uh. No siree. It’ll take more than that to kill me.” He threw his head back with a thud, his beard and hat surprisingly still on.

“I’m coming down there.”

“Okay,” some time passed. Negan was still on the floor. Rick was still at the top of the stairs. “You uh—coming or?”

“I think I’m gonna puke.”

“Oh great,” Negan groaned. “So much for love and all that shit.”

“No no,” Rick held his hand up, “I’m good. Just indigestion. That dip was bad.”

“Oh fuck,” Negan rolled his eyes and clutched his Santa hat pulling it down, “It was so bad. It was chunky when it shouldn’t have been. “

“Hold on. I’m coming.”

“You bet your ass I’ll have you coming. Mmhmm. Just the second we do this and we’re in bed and—“

“We’re going to pass out and you know it, you idiot,” Rick laughed, taking one careful step then another.

Eventually he got the bottom, getting on his hands and knees, cradling Negan in his arms. “Shit. I could have gotten up minutes ago,” Negan smiled, Rick smiled back. “I just wanted to see you fall too. Guess you are here to disappoint.”

“You’re a piece of crap,” Rick said before kissing him. That was more than enough to get Negan going, he grew more sober with each kiss until he sat up and was holding Rick’s face in his hands.

“God I hate you.”

Negan grinned into the kiss. And the very image was hilarious. Rick necking Santa in the basement.

Judith stood at the door looking down the stairs, clutching at her teddy bear. Her dad was a lot of things but the last thing she thought was that her dad was an adulterer and with Santa of all people.

Then again if it got her better presents, she was more than willing to be thankful for her father’s sacrifice.


End file.
